


Разговоры об искусстве

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Р2Д2 - очень образованный дроид</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры об искусстве

— Как ты можешь, Энакин? — с ужасом спросил Оби-Ван. — Как можно перепутать корусантский неомодернизм с кореллианским постконструктивизмом?!

Энакин хмуро взирал на изображение двух зданий.

— Они же совершенно одинаковые! – буркнул он.

Неожиданное затишье в боевых действиях Энакин предпочел бы провести более приятным образом. Например, по уши закопавшись в двигатель истребителя. Но Оби-Ван двигатели ремонтировать не любил, а потому от скуки решил заняться расширением кругозора своего бывшего падавана. Так что Энакин уже второй час кис перед компьютерным терминалом, тщетно пытаясь уложить в голове тонкости архитектурных стилей.

— Но это же элементарно! — Оби-Ван горестно вздохнул и снова принялся тыкать пальцем в экран: — Вот это — здание кореллианского парламента. Обрати внимание на форму окон... Это яркий представитель корусантского неомодернизма...

— Но почему? — взвыл Энакин. — Почему корусантского — на Кореллии?!

Оби-Ван застонал и попытался побиться головой о терминал.

— Потому что в нашей галактике существуют межзвездные перелеты! Поэтому когда Каважи Ханто отправился на Кореллию, работать он продолжал в привычном ему стиле корусантского неомодернизма!

Р2Д2, до этого безмолвно наблюдавший за перебранкой, издал длинную трель. Энакин бросил взгляд на перевод на датападе.

— Чего? — переспросил он.

Оби-Ван глянул ему через плечо.

— Псевдорационализма, а не неомодернизма? Что ты такое говоришь, Эр-два? — Оби-Ван повернулся к дроиду. — А как же цвет? Подобные цветовые сочетания характерны для...

Р2 снова зачирикал.

— Нехарактерный представитель? Но Эдвардс в своих работах...

Р2 засвистел еще яростнее.

— Что, учитель, обидно, когда дроид разбирается в архитектуре лучше вас? — рассмеялся Энакин.

— Уж точно лучше тебя, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Ты даже слов таких не знаешь.

— Он же дроид! У него база данных в памяти!

Оби-Ван не глядя махнул рукой в сторону терминала:

— У тебя тоже есть база, пользуйся. Подожди, Эр-два, давай по порядку. Если использование цветных вставок нехарактерно...

Сначала Энакин честно пытался разобраться в архитектурных бреднях, потом сдался, вызвал на экран статью о последних модификациях двигателей дельты-7В и углубился в чтение.

Когда он наконец оглянулся, то не поверил собственным глазам. Оби-Ван сидел на полу рядом с Р2Д2 и оживленно что-то объяснял, размахивая руками. Астродроид чуть ли не пританцовывал на месте, с невероятной скоростью выдавая голоизображения каких-то конструкций, и заливисто свистел, и Энакину на секунду показалось, что Оби-Ван понимает его, даже не глядя в перевод на датападе.

Энакин деликатно кашлянул. Оба, джедай и дроид, вздрогнули от неожиданности и отпрянули друг от друга.

— Эм, учитель, нам с Эр-два пора вылетать на патрулирование.

— Да-да, конечно, — Оби-Ван вскочил на ноги. – Идите, я вас больше не задерживаю.

Энакин уже вышел из каюты, когда до него донесся голос Оби-Вана:

— Эр-два, заходи ко мне вечером. Один, без Энакина. У меня шикарная коллекция изображений зданий, некоторые из них отсутствуют в открытых источниках...

Р2 радостно зачирикал и покатился к выходу.


End file.
